darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Joan Bennett
Joan Bennett (February 27, 1910 - December 7, 1990) played Elizabeth Collins Stoddard, Naomi Collins, Judith Collins Trask, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard (PT), Flora Collins, and Flora Collins (PT) in the original Dark Shadows, as well as reprising her role of Elizabeth Collins Stoddard in the motion picture House of Dark Shadows. Biography Prior to Dark Shadows, she was a famous movie star, appearing in such notable films as The Woman in the Window, Scarlet Street, and Little Women. Unfortunately, in 1951 her then-husband Walter Wanger shot her agent in a jealous rage; the resulting scandal - tame by today's standards - virtually ended Joan's film career. Aside from TV movies, she made only seven more theatrical films. Bennett came from a famous theatrical family. Her father was noted theatre matinee idol, Richard Bennett. She was one of three sisters. Constance Bennett '''was also a movie star, and for some time overshadowed her sister. The second sister, '''Barbara Bennett, married singer Morton Downey, Sr.; their son was the late controversial talk show host Morton Downey, Jr. Joan was very close with Dark Shadows costar, Louis Edmonds. They were the only two actors who appeared in both the first and final episodes of the original series. She was also famous for not taking herself too seriously - in a 1986 interview, for example, she said "I don't think much of most of the films I made, but being a movie star was something I liked very much." After Dark Shadows, Bennett went on to act in other films, most notably Dario Argento's Suspiria. She also published her autobiography, The Bennett Playbill (written with Lois Kibbee) in 1970. Joan Bennett died of a heart attack on December 7, 1990 at age 80. Appearances Elizabeth Collins Stoddard (264 episodes) 1, 2, 4, 6, 8, 9, 10, 11, 13, 15, 16, 17, 19, 21, 23, 25, 26, 27, 29, 32, 33, 36, 38, 39, 41, 42, 44, 47, 48, 50, 51, 53, 54, 55, 56, 59, 63, 64, 65, 66, 70, 72, 73, 74, 76, 77, 80, 81, 84, 85, 86, 88, 89, 91, 93, 96, 97, 98, 104, 105, 107, 108, 111, 112, 114, 115, 116, 117, 118, 119, 121, 127, 129, 130, 132, 134, 135, 140, 143, 144, 146, 150, 151, 152, 153, 155, 156, 158, 160, 191, 192, 194, 195, 196, 197, 198, 200, 201, 203, 205, 206, 208, 210, 211, 212, 213, 216, 218, 220, 223, 224, 228, 238, 242, 243, 244, 246, 249, 252, 254, 257, 259, 262, 266, 267, 268, 269, 270, 271, 272, 275, 277, 278, 280, 281, 282, 287, 298, 300, 301, 302, 324, 325, 326, 327, 330, 331, 335, 337, 338, 339, 348, 350, 354, 356, 364, 365, 461, 463, 467, 471, 473, 474, 491, 495, 501, 502, 504, 506, 513, 514, 516, 519, 520, 569, 570, 571, 576, 577, 603, 604, 610, 614, 617, 624, 625, 626, 629, 637, 638, 639, 641, 642, 644, 645, 646, 647, 648, 649, 650, 651, 652, 655, 671, 672, 679, 680, 681, 685, 686, 689, 691, 692, 694, 891, 894, 899, 902, 903, 904, 906, 907, 908, 910, 911, 913/914, 916, 917, 918, 929, 936, 941, 945, 946, 952, 956, 958, 963, 966, 968, 1071, 1073, 1074, 1080, 1086, 1088, 1089, 1094, 1095, 1198 Naomi Collins (36 episodes) 366, 367, 368/369, 376, 377, 382, 389, 390, 392, 393, 395, 397, 402, 407, 409, 413, 414, 415, 416, 424, 426, 432, 434, 438, 441, 444, 445, 446, 447, 448, 451, 452, 455, 456, 457, 458, 'Judith Collins' (50 episodes) 702, 703, 704, 705, 707, 709, 713, 714, 716, 717, 719, 722, 723, 725, 726, 733, 737, 739, 744, 746, 747, 750, 752, 758, 764, 765, 766, 767, 768, 771, 774, 775, 776, 777, 778, 784, 785, 788, 789, 790, 791, 861, 862, 863, 870, 878, 879, 880, 884 'Flora Collins' (16 episodes) 1086, 1111, 1117, 1123, 1126, 1149, 1151, 1152, 1163, 1164, 1167, 1171, 1176, 1179/1180, 1194, 1198 'Flora Collins (PT)' (16 episodes) 1188, 1194, 1198, 1199, 1201, 1204, 1209, 1210, 1211, 1212, 1215, 1220, 1226, 1227, 1228, 1234, 1240, 1245 Elizabeth Collins Stoddard House of Dark Shadows External links * * *[http://www.collinsporthistoricalsociety.com/2017/06/no-tears-for-miss-bennett-1967.html "No Tears for Miss Bennett" TV Guide, Aug. 26-Sept. 1, 1967] *Joan Bennett interview - Ruston Daily Leader, Tuesday, August 9, 1966 Bennett, Joan Category:Television Actors Category:Original Series Actors Category:Narrators